The Beginning of a Fairytale
by Eldaraigne
Summary: Senponzakura, the blade breaks into a thousand nearly invisible small pieces,which no one is able to count, dodge or track, just like watching the breeze go by' Sesshoumaru thought


Disclaimer: err…..I don't own any Inuyasha characters? –sniff-

Chapter 1

A demon stalked through the forest intent, his anger radiating off him. To the rest the sleeping world, he was just a white blur passing through the forest, every now and then the white blur would stop for the slightest of seconds before racing off into the darkness of the forest. Lower demons scattered when they felt the unmistakable power that could only belong The Prince of The Western Lands, Sesshoumaru (there is no typo there, it's just that his father is still alive in this story so he can't possibly be the Lord yet can he?) As for the higher demons, they simply altered their paths to avoid unwanted and gruesome deaths.

Sesshoumaru gracefully ran through the forest, his silver hair drifting behind him as if in suspended animation, tonight was his hunting night and he wouldn't stop until he had taken out his anger on some unfortunate being. He couldn't believe it, his father, the greatest Dog General there ever was and probably ever will be had taken some human whore as his second mate and not only that, but in a few months he would have a _hanyou_ as a brother or rather, half-brother. It was just…wrong. His version became clouded with red as he thought about that human princess. Sesshoumaru had nothing against human kind, he simply ignored them and they in turn ignored him. That had all changed the day his father had come home with a human's scent all over him. It was true that the human's scent had smelt pleasing but nevertheless it was a _human_, a weak and pathetic mortal that died in a blink of a youkai's eye and what was worse was that his father had pupped her and as a result he was going to have a hanyou as a brother.

Ever since then he had gone on nightly killing sprees so he wouldn't end up killing his father's new mate. He sweared if his mate died (that was if he ever got a mate) he would never bed another no matter what. He sniffed the air and smelt he was fast approaching an unsuspecting human but before he could get to the human there was a lake that was conveniently or rather inconveniently in his way. Suddenly his nose twitched as the scent of thunderstorms and sakura blossoms came wafting towards his highly sensitive nose. The cloud of red withdrew momentarily as the Prince sniffed delicately. His inner beast purred at the scent and told him to find out where the scent belonged before the female had a chance to escape. Normally he would've resisted but there was something about that scent that made him agree with his beast. Silently, he chanted a quick incantation to muffle his aura should his powerful and raw aura scare off the female. Silently he merged into the shadows and followed the scent his nose twitching as he approached the female.

He approved of what was at the other side of the lake. It seemed that this part of the forest held its breath, fearing that a single breath would topple the enchanting creature that graced its lands. It was a female inuyoukai, the most beautiful he had ever seen. Her waist long hair was silver streaked with an electric blue. Her eyes, he could spend hours lost in its swirling depths. They were electric blue in colour and seemed to crackle with power. Her face was fair in colour with high cheekbones and bright red lips. Her ears were the sexiest pairs he had ever seen, the tips were pointy and so pointy that they almost seemed to fade out of existence. The markings on her face red like his but she only had one stripe instead of two. She was wearing literally the same outfit he Sesshoumaru was but the red sakura blossoms were blue. At her waist was a katana and like its owner, was beautiful in its own right. He watched enchanted as the striking female made a seal with her hands before walking out onto the water. With every step she took, the water seemed to give in to her beauty and freeze over. The ice reflected her ethereal beauty. Time seemed to go slowly as Sesshoumaru watched the female.

As she neared the center of the lake, she withdrew her sword and muttered a few words before whispering "Senponzakura" causing the sword to glow pink before break into thousands of tiny pieces and then dive into the water. To Sesshoumaru, it seemed when the sword had shattered, all the tiny pieces had turned into thousands of sakura blossoms glowing in the darkness. So that was what the technique Senponzakura was, he remembered his father telling him that his own mother had been one of the few youkai to have actually fully mastered it. It was true that the technique could be 'mastered' by almost anyone but to have truly and fully mastered it meant able to make the tiny pieces look like sakura blossoms and being able to command each and every single sliver of metal to attack in anyway the master wanted it to. This technique was regarded as highly powerful and lethal. _Senponzakura, the blade breaks into a thousand nearly invisible small pieces, as the pieces flow to the sky, the pieces reflect light giving an illusion of many scattering sakura blossoms._ According to his father, this technique had two stages with the second stage, 'Senpon zakura kageyoshi' meaning One thousand cherry blossoms of brutal shadows. It was said that the second stage was a thousand more times powerful than the first stage but no one had ever mastered it so no one knew if it existed or not but there was a myth saying that when the second stage was released, _thousands of blades rise from the ground and then the blades scatter into pieces which no one is able to count, dodge or track, just like watching to breeze go by. In seconds it would turn the victim into dust._ When he was small he had seen pictures of unfortunate victims of the first stage. Most of them were shred to ribbons of flesh, beyond recognition.

He watched in fascination as the blades broke through the surface of the smooth water never causing a ripple in the water, as if the blades had never broken through their surface. The blades silently merged back into a katana that had an exquisite design on one side of it. Engraved in the metal were two dragons that twirled around each other as if in a graceful dance. In the space where the dragons parted was a transformed inuyoukai howling. Even though Sesshoumaru was only 50m away, he felt the sword pulsing and vibrating with power. It seemed that the dragons were alive as well as the inuyoukai.

Once the sword slid back into its sheath, the female sighed and looked up at the moon before bowing in his direction. Sesshoumaru startled, had she found out that he was here? Sesshoumaru realized that this was no ordinary demoness and he would find out she sure as hell wasn't. Nevertheless he remained silent. She smiled in his direction and nodded her head before whispering 'scatter' and then she herself broke into thousands of tiny pieces. Instantly, the forest burst out in life, he could hear the sound of the wind rushing through the trees and the slow and steady rhythm of the animals sleeping. Her scent had mostly disappeared with her but he could detect the lingering smell of thunderstorms and sakura blossoms.

He silently contemplated what he had just witnessed. He was pretty sure he had smelt that aromatic scent before somewhere but to his frustration, he couldn't remember where. Her having only one stripe unlike himself signified that she was part of the Taisho clan but wasn't part of the immediate ruling family otherwise she would've had two stripes like he.

Who was she? Surely he would've known someone as powerful as she. He would ask his father when he returned to the castle. He left the clearing with thousands of questions whirling about in his mind. He couldn't but help thinking about what it would have felt to have stroked her smooth hair with his claws. As for her body, his beast practically demanded him to mark her as the next Lady of The Western Lands.

Inu no Taisho listened attentively to the woman reporting before him.

"My Lord, your son was there while I searched the waters. I let him stay there, I was right in doing that I presume?"

"Hai, Kagome. You may now leave." He commanded.

She bowed, her waist long silver hair shot through with blue framing her face doing so as she retreated out of the Lord's study.

Kagome yawned. She hadn't slept for a week now and felt very tired. She had returned successful from her mission and now was her break time. That demented _thing_, Naraku had once again stolen the Shikon no Tama and was planning to use it to take over not only the Western Lands for once but the entire of Japan along with it. As if that would happen. No such thing would happen as long as Inu no Taisho was around but Kagome having a tiny amount of spiritual powers (one of her ancestors had been a miko) sensed that death was rearing its ugly head in the great General's way.

**5 months later**

Kagome gingerly walked through the remains of a burnt down castle searching for any remains that indicated her master had truly met death here. After hours of searching, she found 3 swords; she instantly recognized them as her master's beloved swords, Tenseiga, Tetsusaiga and the sword quite literally from hell, Souunga. She steeled her emotions that were threatening to take over her. She had sent to woman Izayoi and the newborn hanyou to a castle not far from the Western Palace itself. She took the 3 swords from the ground before noticing a slip of paper slid into Tenseiga's sheath.

_Kagome, _

_Take these swords and keep them. Tenseiga will go to Sesshoumaru for reason he alone will come in time to understand. Place Tetsusaiga in my bones, eventually Inuyasha will find and it as it will keep his demonic blood in check. As for Souunga, give it to Myouga, he will know what to do with it. Take care of Izayoi and Inuyasha. It is not their fault that I am now with my fathers. _

_Take care_

_Inu no Taisho_

A single tear slid down the demoness' perfect face. She couldn't bear it. What would happen now that the greatest Dog General to ever come on the face of Earth was now gone with the wind? Sesshoumaru would take become the next Lord of The Western Lands by birthright but he would never know about Kagome and the rest of the group she commanded. Captain Higurashi was a well known name in the black market and killing circle. She and her squad were created when Inu no Taisho came to power to stabilize the wave of mass murders and thefts occurring. They specialized in silent killings and spying. The killings they committed were silent and usually left no time or space for the victim to move and scream bloody murder. Once Inu no Taisho had set his mind upon a particular target it was usually eliminated in a few days. The former leader of the Shadow Squad as they were called was Kagome's father also one of Inu no Taisho's great friends. Her father had died in the battle in which the cursed jewel, the Shikon no Tama had been created. She had come into power when she was only 16 human years and when Sesshoumaru had been 18 human years. Inu no Taisho had meant to tell Sesshoumaru about the Shadowers but had never got around to telling him. Knowing his son, he would've probably scoffed at the idea of others doing his dirty work for him and would've have disassembled the squad altogether so he simply didn't tell him of them.


End file.
